Edward Sundae FR
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Traduction d'un OS Hot ! Vous voulez un sundae vivant ? Oui, oui, un Edward qui se recouvre de glace... hmm, Alors venez lire !


**Titre :** Edward Sundae

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Stephenie et cet OS est de _Amethyst Jackson_, je ne fais que traduire =)

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est hot ! _Enjoy !_

* * *

« Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. » Dit-il de sa voix rauque.

« Ne t'en fais pas » Marmonnai-je, en continuant mon exploration sur sa poitrine. Beaucoup plus délicieuse que la nourriture, et certainement, plus intéressante. Peut-être devrais-je être offensé qu'il puisse penser me nourrir dans un moment comme celui-là.

« Mais ton estomac… » Il s'interrompit pour laisser sortir ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un ronronnement lorsque je léchai son nombril, « … gronde comme un fou. Je ne vais pas, hmm, te laisser mourir de faim pour moi. »

Je me stoppai pour parler. « Je ne meurs pas de faim, et je ne vais pas partir manger maintenant parce que ça voudrait dire que je voudrais m'arrêter. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. »

« Bien… peut-être pas… » Murmura Edward d'une voix bien lointaine, et soudain il n'était plus en dessous de moi. Je me relevai et regardai tout autour, mais il avait complètement disparu.

« Edward ! » Criai-je, maintenant _définitivement_ offensée. Comment osait-il me quitter alors que j'étais… ben… quand j'étais en train de faire tout ce que vous appelez ce que j'étais en train de faire. « Je pourrais divorcer pour ça ! »

« Tu ne veux pas divorcer. » Sa voix satisfaite flottait. Je me tournai pour le trouver debout dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas ? » Dis-je avec malice, en prenant le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Merde à lui et à sa sur-écoute.

« Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas. Te marier à 18 ans est déjà embarrassant pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça empire en divorçant une semaine plus tard.

« Tente-moi juste. » Grognai-je. « Où as-tu eu tout ça ? »

« La cuisine. » Répondit-il en retournant dans le lit.

Je clignai des yeux. « Tu es descendu dans les cuisine de l'hôtel, où tu n'es très certainement pas accepté, et _nu_ ? »

Il rigola. « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'étais là. En revanche, j'ai bougé assez vite pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse me voir. Du calme. »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Dis-je. « Mon mari vient juste de filer. Pourquoi devrai-je être inquiète ? »

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à me faire confiance ? » Dit-il en m'offrant le plateau. J'inspectai le contenu. Un bol de crème glacée, du chocolat fondu, des fraises coupées en morceau, une bombe de crème fouettée…

« Ce n'est pas un repas très nutritif. » Dis-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir exactement.

Il haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu as dit que tu n'allais pas manger si tu arrêtais ce que tu faisais. Je ne pense pas que tu trouverais que manger un steak sur moi soit si séduisant. »

« Manger, manger _sur_ toi ? » Toussai-je. « Mais, ça n'est pas grossier ? »

Il haussa un sourcil amusé vers moi. « Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré. Trouves-tu l'idée peu attrayante ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais… »

« Là. » Dit-il en se couchant avec le pot de crème glacée. « Je pense que tu n'es juste pas sûre de comment t'y prendre. »

Je m'hérissai. « Et toi, tu l'es ? »

« Eh bien, non. » Rit-il tout bas. « Mais je me souviens comment faire un sundae. En premier, la crème glacée » Il fit couler le mélange sur son estomac. Nous allions avoir besoin de draps propres après cela. « Ensuite, le chocolat… » Il attrapa le chocolat fondu et le versa sur son torse. « Ensuite, je crois que la crème fouettée est d'usage. » Le son du spray de la crème me sembla particulièrement fort lorsqu'il fit une ligne de sa poitrine à son nombril. « Et normalement, il y aurait dû y avoir une cerise, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune, donc, nous nous contenterons de fraises » et il laissa tomber finement les pièces en désordre.

Je le regardai incrédule. Il venait de lui-même se recouvrir d'aliments qu'il trouvait complètement dégoûtant pour que je puisse le lécher. Ce serait l'équivalent de moi recouverte de sang…

« Tu es plus bizarre que j'aurais pu le croire. » Dis-je en le regardant toujours. La fonte de la crème la faisait glisser plus bas, passer son nombril et en dessous de la ligne des poils châtain. Je frissonnai.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il, taquin, mais sous son ton enjoué, j'entendis une note d'insécurité.

« Non. » Répondis-je rapidement. « J'espère juste… que je pourrais garder le rythme. »

« J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, » dit-il solennellement, bien que la lueur espiègle restait dans ses yeux.

Bon, il ne faudrait pas laisser un 'Edward sundae ' se gaspiller. Je vis une fraise qui menaçait de tomber sur son flanc et je me précipitai pour l'attraper avec ma langue. Un soupçon de crème glacée à la vanille et du chocolat mélangé à la fraise sur ma langue, et il semblait que toute cette douceur n'avait été créé que lorsque j'avais été en contact avec la peau d'Edward. Je gémis et revins pour plus, je trouvai un peu de chocolat près de son mamelon, un filet de crème glacée le long de ses côtes, une autre fraise sur sa hanche.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment cela se sent. » Gémit-il sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je pouvais voir, entendre et le sentir réagir à chaque contact de ma langue, et j'aimais cela – c'était permis.

« Dis-le-moi. » Murmurai-je en continuant de le nettoyer.

« C'est… c'est le contraste. » Exhala-t-il. « Entre chaud et froid. Et ta langue est tellement, tellement douce… »

Je luttai pour cacher mes rougissements. « Je pense que tu ne peux pas sentir le froid. » Marmonnai-je contre sa peau.

« Je le sens. » Dit-il en s'agitant un peu lorsque je plongeai ma langue dans son nombril. « Ca… ne me blesse pas. »

« Intéressant. » Commentai-je alors qu'à ce moment je m'en fichai vraiment. J'étais préoccupée par le nettoyage de chaque parcelle de peau d'Edward. J'avais presque fini, suivant la ligne qui descendait de sa poitrine, mais il y avait toujours ce morceau qui avait faiblement glissé de sa hanche. En fait, il tremblait lorsque ma langue touchait la zone la plus sensible. Je riais presque –je faisais trembler un vampire, impuissant comme un agneau, et j'étais le lion maintenant.

« Bella » Respira-t-il. « S'il te plait, dépêche-toi. » Son ton était suppliant, désespéré, et cela me surprit. Je me souris moi-même et décidai de prendre mon doux temps. Il m'avait taquiné et tourmenté suffisamment pour mériter que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quand j'eus enfin fini, il m'attrapa, mais je levai ma main pour l'arrêter –et lui, étant un gentleman, respecta ma demande. Si seulement il savait comment, sournoise j'avais l'intention de l'être.

Je pris la bombe de la crème fouettée et en vaporisa une bonne cuillérée sur mon doigt. Je prétendis la contempler un moment, puis la lécha d'un geste décidé. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et de faim.

En lui offrant un sourire, je pulvérisais plus de crème fouetté sur mon doigt. Rapidement, en espérant que sa vitesse vampire ne lui permette pas de m'arrêter, j'enduis la substance sur la tête de son pénis très, très tendu.

Il laissa échapper un grognement, une faible mise en garde, mais je savais qu'il m'aurait arrêté s'il en avait vraiment voulu. D'ailleurs, j'étais bien trop curieuse pour arrêter maintenant. Si seulement il me permettait d'essayer ce que je voulais…

Je me penchai… il ne m'arrêta pas… je renforçai mon courage et rompis l'espace avec ma langue.

Et puis je le goûtai, doux et capiteux en vertu de la crème fouettée. Je me suis souvent posé la question par l'appel de cet acte, que cela avait toujours sonné assez dégoûtant, mais j'aimais cela, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et puis, c'était Edward. J'appréciai tout ce qui se rapportait à Edward.

« Bella… Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses… » Edward gémit.

Je l'ignorai et ôtai le reste de la crème fouettée avec le tourbillon de ma langue. Il haletait bruyamment et, d'un seul coup, je me retrouvais sur le dos, cloué sur le matelas, avec le regard noirci d'Edward qui brûlait le mien.

« Je suis désolé. » Il respirait en parlant presque trop rapidement pour pouvoir être compris. « Je devais t'arrêter, je ne pense pas que je pourrais gérer ça pour le moment. »

« Eh bien, » Dis-je à perdre haleine, déraisonnablement excité par le brusque changement d'événements. « Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas commencer ce que tu ne peux pas finir. »

Il grogna et aussi vite que cela, il était en moi.

« Edward ! » Murmurai-je alors que mon corps palpita tout entier lors de l'invasion. Il saisit mes hanches et se mit à bouger, déterminé et excellemment contrôlé. Néanmoins, chaque coup l'enfonçait encore plus profondément en moi, et tous les sons animaux qui déchiraient sa gorge me rendaient folle.

Il se laissait finalement aller, et quel mensonge, en-dessous, était encore meilleur. J'étais insupportablement réveillée.

« Bella, » Murmura-t-il, son souffle froid caressa mon cou, « Je ne peux pas me contrôler avec toi… tu es trop forte pour moi… »

Je savais qu'il disait cela comme un avertissement, comme pour son propre échec personnel, mais je me réjouis de l'entendre. Je me sentais puissante dans ses bras, belle, désirée. Et cela me donnait encore plus envie de lui.

Le feu brûlait vivement maintenant, de plus en plus chaud à chaque touché de nos corps. Les flammes léchaient mes nerfs, du bout de mes orteils jusqu'à mes doigts crispés sur son dos. Il bougeait de plus en plus rapidement, à tel point que cela en devenait presque douloureux –presque mais pas tout à fait. Au lieu de cela, il attisait les flammes avec une friction qui en était presque insupportable.

Je sentais la tension augmenter dans ses épaules, et il descendait jusqu'à toucher mon point le plus sensible, se hâtant l'apogée. J'ondulai de la sensation jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin atteint l'extase suprême du sentiment, submergé par la chaleur et le plaisir. Mon sang pulsait à travers moi et chaque once criait pour lui.

Il était acharné, comme s'il cherchait sa propre libération, ne cessant son rythme régulier et je me resserrai sur lui lorsqu'il vint enfin –il vint parfaitement immobile pour étouffer son gémissement dans mon épaule. Je le tenais contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère, jouissant de l'intimité et de la rémanence, et qu'il se détache puis s'effondre dans le lit à côté de moi.

« C'était une bonne idée. » Murmurai-je contente, m'enroulant dans le creux de ses bras.

« Quelle partie ? » Demanda-t-il en lissant mes cheveux humides.

Je ris. « Tout. »

Pour toute réponse il ricana, et je me blottis contre son flanc, reposant ma tête sur sa poitrine et ma main sur son ventre. Je la retirai brusquement, trouvant la position nettement inconfortable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant avec perplexité mon nez plissé.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu es tout collant. »

Edward se mit à rire, puis me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrai, impuissante, il s'aventura dans la salle de bain de la suite de luxe. « Je ferais bien de prendre un bain, alors. Et tu viens avec moi. »

.

* * *

Soyez indulgentes, c'est ma première traduction lemon (et en quelque sorte, le premier que ""_j'écris"")_


End file.
